worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Carrera
Sally Carrera is a major character in the ''Cars'' series. She is a resident of Radiator Springs, where she is an attorney, as well as the owner of the Cozy Cone Motel. Introduced in Cars, she is a sky blue Porsche that serves as Lightning McQueen's love interest. History ''Cars'' In Cars, during Lightning McQueen's trial for accidentally ripping up the main road of Radiator Springs, Doc Hudson is close to releasing him with no charge, much to Lightning's approval, until Sally enters. Although Lightning finds himself attracted to her, she manages to convince Hudson to sentence Lightning to community service, after giving a long lecture to Hudson and the other residents. Before being hooked up to Bessie, Mater removes his parking boot, and watches with surprise as Lightning speeds away toward Ornament Valley. McQueen is excited at being able to escape, but it is not long before he runs out of gas, right where Sheriff and Sally are waiting. They inform him that they lowered his gas while he was unconscious in the impound lot, and he is subsequently taken back to the town to serve his sentence. Later that day, two tourists named Mini and Van show up in Radiator Springs, which causes excitement to all of the shop owners, due to the rarity of such an occurrence. Sally offers assistance with navigation as well as her motel services, which the two decline and quickly leave the town. Disgusted at the task of repaving the entire road, Lightning finds a loophole in Hudson's sentence, and quickly and carelessly finishes the road within an hour of starting. The road is of terrible quality, and when Sally scolds him, Doc deals with the situation by challenging Lightning to a race; if McQueen wins, he will leave the town with no punishment, and if Doc wins, he must rip up the new asphalt and start again. The race takes place at the Willy's Butte oval, where Sally and the other residents of Radiator Springs watch with interest. Once the race begins, they watch in confusion as Lightning races off at an incredible speed, while Doc simply waits at the starting line. However, upon reaching the second turn, Lightning finds himself unable to turn on dirt, and goes off-road and into a cactus patch, where he is fished out by Mater and brought back to town to rip up the road. When everyone in Radiator Springs wake up in the morning, they excitedly discover that a sizable section of the road has been paved neatly and beautifully, and they joyfully drive around on it. Later in the day when Lightning resumes his task, he is visited by Sally, who watches as Red repeatedly sprays Lightning with his hose. Sally then offers McQueen a room in her motel while he stays in the town, which Lightning considers. As she drives away, Lightning notices a tattoo, which Sally nervously attempts to hide, before clumsily entering the motel again. That night, when Mater is put in charge of watching Lightning, the two sneak out and go Tractor Tippin' in Frank's fields. On the drive home, Lightning and Mater discuss their friendship, and Mater accuses Lightning of having a crush on Sally. She overhears them, and once Mater departs, and Lightning enters the motel room Sally had offered, she drives over and wishes him a good night. Following Lightning's discovery that Doc was once a dirt track Piston Cup race car called the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, he races to Flo's V8 Café to inform everyone, but they do not believe him. While Lightning is getting gas, Sally arrives and asks McQueen if he wants to go for a drive. The two begin to drive up to Tailfin Pass, but it quickly turns into a race. When they reach their destination, Sally introduces him to the Wheel Well Motel, a run-down building that once served as a motel when Radiator Springs was in its prime. As the two overlook the town from a clifftop, Sally explains the town's past to him, and how it was once popular, before Interstate 40 was built and it was forgotten about. The following morning, the townspeople wake up to a completed road, with Lightning nowhere to be found. Believing he left, the townsfolk begin to feel sad, before Lightning shows up and proves them wrong. Now that he is free to go, Lightning requests service from his friends, who give him a completely new look. They celebrate by having a cruise night, where Lightning drives with Sally. However, the fun is interrupted when a stampede of Piston Cup press arrive along with Mack, and Lightning is taken away to the tie-breaker race at Los Angeles International Speedway. Several of Lightning's friends go to the race to act as McQueen's pit crew, much to his pleasant surprise. However, Sally stays home in Radiator Springs, and she, Lizzie, and Red watch the race from a television at Flo's café. Although Lightning loses the race, his good sportsmanship towards Strip Weathers makes him the true winner in the eyes of many fans, as well as Tex Dinoco, who offers him the coveted Dinoco sponsorship. When Sally is admiring the Wheel Well Motel one day, Lightning drives up to her with a new paint job, and informs her that he has decided to make Radiator Springs his official racing headquarters, where he will stay during the off-season. The couple are coming closer to each other, probably wanting to kiss, but then Mater comes riding on Rotor Turbosky, ruining the moment. The two then have a race back down to the town. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In the story mode of Cars: The Video Game, Sally is one of the cars that competes in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Lightning's dream race. When he awakes in the Cozy Cone Motel, Sally is there to greet him, who informs him that there are new cars in town that are looking to race with him, as well as that Doc is waiting for him out at Willy's Butte. Later, when Sally drives up to McQueen wanting to go for a drive, Mia and Tia interrupt, and excitedly admire Lightning, before also requesting a drive. Sally challenges them to a friendly competition around Radiator Springs, where the winner goes on a drive with Lightning. In this event, the player takes control of Sally. Following McQueen's third Piston Cup victory, Lightning and Sally go on the drive, to the Wheel Well Motel in Tailfin Pass, which turns out to be a race. Once the two reach the Wheel Well, they look over Radiator Springs, and reminisce about their first trip to the motel. In arcade mode, Sally appears as a playable character, and is unlocked from the start of the game. Her stats include 4 for speed, 5 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 2 for stability. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Sally listens alongside the other townsfolk as Sheriff tells the story of the Ghostlight, a spooky creature that scares Mater. Taking advantage of his fear, Lightning, Sally, and everyone else place a lamp on Mater's tow hook while he is not looking, which he believes is the Ghostlight chasing him. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Sally appeared as a non-playable character that could be found in Radiator Springs. At one point in the game, Sally was trapped behind some rocks and the contribution of the players helped break the rocks away. ''Cars Toons'' ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, after Lightning acquires a bad case of the hiccups, the townsfolk attempt to help find a cure. However, after many failed attempts, the ultimate solution is a kiss from Sally, which did the trick. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Sally customizes herself with a 1900s look for the "Stanley Days" celebration. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, when Lightning returns home from his Piston Cup season, he is looking forward to a date with Sally after a long day of shenanigans with Mater. The two go on a date at the Wheel Well Motel, where Mater pretends to be a waiter, as he is jealous and feels left out. As he tries to serve their table by bringing them their "usual" drinks, the Mel Dorado Show on the television captures Mater's attention, as it is showing an interview with Francesco Bernoulli about the World Grand Prix, with Bernoulli trashtalking Lightning. Mater calls into the show to defend him, and when Lightning takes over, he is invited to join the competition, which he accepts. Sally convinces Lightning to allow Mater to join him. After Lightning scolds Mater for costing him the Tokyo race to Francesco, he leaves in shame, leaving a letter to describe his whereabouts. However, Mater gets caught up in spy business, and when Lightning phones Sally to ask about Mater, who claimed to be heading back to Radiator Springs, she is confused, and explains that he is not there. At the third World Grand Prix race in London, Sally and the other Radiator Springs residents show up, as they are concerned about Mater. During their fight with the Lemons, Sally and Red help to fight them off. Throughout the film, Sally hints at a visible crush on Francesco Bernoulli, which makes Lightning jealous and uncomfortable. However, later in the film, when Lightning introduces Francesco to Sally - she disappoints in him. Sally roots for Lightning in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. ''Cars 3'' Sally returns in Cars 3.Sneak peek: 'Cars 3' zooms ahead with new character Cruz Ramirez Firstly she appears on screen in the Mack/Lightning's trailer, on a photo when McQueen leaves his trailer. Pretty much soon later she is seen to be in Lightning McQueen's pit-сrew, cheering for him. After Jackson Storm appears and McQueen starts to lose the races - there's a lot of talk about Storm on the TV, and Sally watches one of the RSN's episode about Storm together with McQueen. Sally still appears to cheer for Lightning on the last race of Dinoco 400 and she is horrified watching McQueen's crash, immediately coming to him to help. After the crash, McQueen is desperate, sitting in his (earlier Doc's) garage, thinking about his future career and remembering Doc. However, 4 months later Sally manages to support McQueen and she persuaded him to continue racing. Right before McQueen leaves to the Rust-Eze Racing Center - he and Sally are exchanging with the love-lines. During McQueen's training trip, when McQueen calls Mater to ask him for help, Mater mentions that everyone in Radiator-Springs are missing Lightning, especially Sally. In the last race of Florida 500, Sally comes on the race again to cheer and support Lightning. Seeing Jackson Storm making fun of Cruz - it lefts Sally puzzled, and she calls him "jerk". In the end of race Sally helps Lightning in the McQueen's and Sterling argument, verifying that Lightning did his part of the deal. In the end of the film - Sally also calls McQueen a great mentor, when they mention Cruz. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Sally is one of the six playable characters, the other five being Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Mater, Ramone, and Guido, who are available from the start in Cars 3: Driven to Win. This is her first appearance in a Cars game since The World of Cars Online in 2009. Cars Land Sally also appears in Cars Land. Her Cozy Cone Motel is a restaurant that serves cone-themed foods, like pop-cone, ice cream cones, cone on the cob, etc.. She also appears in Radiator Springs Racers. When riders arrive in Radiator Springs, she and Lightning welcome them to the race, and either tell the vehicle to go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires for a tire change, or Ramone's House of Body Art for a fresh new paint job. General information Physical description Sally is a 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera.Car Finder Her engine is a rear-engine 3596 cc flat-6, having a horsepower of 320 at 6800 rpm. Her 0-60 speed is 4.9 seconds, and her top speed is 177 mph.'Cars 2' Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast Sally has a baby blue livery, with chrome rims and two sets of headlights on her front and back, respectively. She has a spoiler that flips up and down, which, when down, conceals a black pinstripe tattoo. The Porsche logo can be found on her hood, while the word "Carrera" is printed under her spoiler. Carrera's license plate reads "301PCE". Personality and traits Sally has a kind and caring personality, and cares deeply for her friends in her hometown of Radiator Springs, in addition to her immense care for the town itself. Among the residents of the town, she takes the most interest in the history of the town, and during Radiator Springs' lowest point, felt a great deal of sadness when reminicising about what the town was like prior to the construction of Interstate 40 and the removal of the area from maps. However, these feelings were nullified when Lightning McQueen declared the town his official racing headquarters, which restored the interest and attention the town once received. Carrera is among the more intelligent citizens of Radiator Springs, in addition to being viewed as charming by other cars, such as McQueen and Mater. Upon her entrance during McQueen's trial, she catches Lightning's attention, and he begins to flirt with her, feeling an attraction. Despite initially showing contempt and disgust towards McQueen following his destruction of Radiator Springs' main road, the two eventually form a bond, and enter a relationship following Lightning's return to Radiator Springs after the 2005 Piston Cup season's closure. Sally occasionally shows a sense of sarcasm when speaking, a trait that was particularly noticable shortly after meeting McQueen. Otherwise, Sally speaks knowledgeably, making intelligent statements. Powers and abilities As Sally was once a race car, her racing abilities are significant, which are evident in some of her appearances, notably Cars: The Video Game, in which Carrera is a playable character. Her statistics suggest she has strong speed and acceleration, but her handling and stability are below average. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Sally Carrera/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Sally grew tired of her life in the fast lane as a high-powered attorney in Los Angeles and made a new start in the small town of Radiator Springs. Charming, intelligent, and witty, she became the town attorney and the car most dedicated to preserving the town's historical beauty. She bought the Cozy Cone Motel and restored it back to its original condition and has no plans of stopping there. She'd fix the whole town building by building if that's what it took." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 4 **Acceleration: 5 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 2 ''Cars 2'' *Make/Model: 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera *Top Speed: 177 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 4.9 seconds *Engine Type: Rear-engine 3596 cc flat-6 *Horsepower: 320 at 6800 rpm Portrayals *Bonnie Hunt - All appearances, excluding Cars 3: Driven to Win *Sofie Veloz - Cars 3: Driven to Win Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Sally Carrera/Gallery. Quotes *"Do you want to stay at the Cozy Cone or what?" - Cars *"I mean, if you do, you gotta be clean, because even here, in Hillbilly Hell, we have standards." - Cars *"Oh, that. You saw that?" - Cars *"Thank you. Thanks for everything." - Cars *"It was much more than that.""" - ''Cars *"Best for everyone, or best for you?" - Cars *"Need somewhere to stay? I've got the perfect place." - Cars: The Video Game *"Don't you just love this town?" - Cars: The Video Game *"I don't live in the fast lane anymore, but I guess we can visit." - Cars: The Video Game *"Oh. No, don't worry about me. I mean, I've got enough to do here. Mater's gonna have a blast, though." - Cars 2 *"You're bringing Mater, right? You never bring him to any of your races." - Cars 2 *"Just let him sit in the pits, give him a headset. Come on, it will be a thrill of a lifetime for him." - Cars 2 *''"Love you more!" - Cars 3'' *''"Then change it up, find something new"- Cars 3'' *''"What a jerk!"- Cars 3 '' *"Don't fear failure! Be afraid of not having the chance - you have the chance!" - Cars 3 *''"Well, she had a great teacher. And now you get to decide when you're done racing. So what's it gonna be, stinky? Stickers." ''- Cars 3 Names in other languages Trivia *Sally's surname, "Carrera", is a reference to the Porsche 911 Carrera. The name was suggested by Porsche employee Howard Buck.[http://en.autos.sympatico.msn.ca/guides_and_advice/article.aspx?cp-documentid=635315 The Inside Scoop on the New Movie Cars] *During development for Cars, Sally was originally intended to be a Mustang, but the creators of the film decided on a Porsche design instead due to the more "lady-like" appearance of the grille.Pixar Weekend, Star Tours Grand Opening Ceremony and a purple Buzz Lightyear? *While Sally has not appeared in the video games Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, or Cars: Fast as Lightning, she is constantly mentioned across all four games. References de:Sally Carrera es:Sally Carrera pl:Sally Carrera pt-br:Sally ru:Салли Каррера Category:Featured articles Category:Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Racing cars Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Dinoco Category:Rust-eze Category:Hiccups Category:The Radiator Springs 500½ Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:WGP Category:Female characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters